the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla (MonsterVerse)
Biography: Godzilla is one of the rarest and the last of his species ever discovered by human eye. About 250 million years old. From the age where the earth was 10 times more radioactive than today. After meteor crashed to earth, he and others retreated deep within the ocean and has absorbed radiation from the planets core for millions of years. That is until he was awakened in 1945 by the Atomic Bomb in Hiroshima as the final strike to end WWII. When awakened, he chased after one of his ancient enemy prey, the Shinomura. When he was discovered by humans, Monarch was established in attempt to search and study him. They tried to kill him and one of his ancient enemies with the atomic bomb in 1954. They succeed in the second monster, but Godzilla survived. From that time on Godzilla remained hidden in the ocean and was not seen for 60 years. Then in 2014 he was awakened by one of his other ancient foes, codename: The Mutos (Hokmuto and Femmuto) with their matting call. He managed to hunt them down and then kill them in San Francisco. He was last seen swimming back into the ocean for a long rest, resulted Nature's Balance restored, at least for now. It wasn't long after the Battle of San Francisco, in the Joint Region Marianas, Guam, another Muto appeared to dubbing MUTO Prime with Godzilla appearing as well and the two battled out, forcing her to retreat and Godzilla tailing her. The same thing has happened in other locations from Guam to Japan to France and to Azores. Each battle left both monsters with a lot of scars. Finally in Montana where the two once again fought eachother. Clash to clash the two were evenly matched. When Godzilla tried to charge up and fire his Atomic Breath, MUTO Prime acted quick by charging up and unleashing from her mouth her EMS (Electro Magnetic Screech) which then shattered Godzilla's Dorsal Spine Plates and causing Godzilla to be weak. MUTO Prime was about to finish him with her Ovipositors but was halted by an extreme vibration sound wave that Emma Russell unleashed, causing MUTO Prime to be paralyzed, giving Godzilla the chance to get underneath her and lift her up, and while charging in the redone, Godzilla unleashed what seems to be a stage one 'Nuclear Pulse' laughing MUTO Prime in the air and had her landed on the ground, stunned and finally was killed by Godzilla stomping on her face, crushing her dead. After the long battle, Godzilla was left with his Dorsal Spine Plates in a dmaged state. He then returned to sea for rest and recovery. For nearly five years, Godzilla has not been seen. However in 2018, Monarch Radar shows that he has been moving all around the Pacific Ocean. Precise destination remains unknown. It has been reported though that his old shatter dorsal plate spines have been evolved, reborn anew into what you see before you. More than ready to whatever lies ahead for him. While fruitlessly searching through the ruins of San Francisco for their missing son Andrew in 2014, Mark Russell and his wife Emma and their daughter Madison witnessed Godzilla walk past them. Mark grew to blame Godzilla for the loss of his son and resigned from Monarch, meaintaining a desire to have the monster killed. The U.S. government and a large portion of the public grew to feel the same way following the devastating events in San Francisco. After five years, Godzilla had seemingly disappeared. Monarch's Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, Vivienne Graham, and Sam Coleman appeared before a Senate hearing to discuss the organization's future. The government and military expressed a desire to exterminate Godzilla and all of the other Titans like him, but Serizawa and Graham insisted that the solution was to find a way to coexist with Godzilla and other possibly benevolent Titans in a sort of symbiotic relationship. Monarch soon faced a bigger crisis, as they learned that Emma and Madison had been kidnapped from Outpost 61 in China along with Emma's sonar device the ORCA. They brought Mark with them to their underwater headquarters in Bermuda, Outpost 54, a.k.a. Castle Bravo. From there, they covertly had been observing Godzilla on his own turf. Inside Castle Bravo, Monarch determined that Emma and Madison had been abducted by Col. Alan Jonah, a British Army colonel-turned eco-terrorist bent on restoring the natural order. Evidently, he intended to use the ORCA to achieve his goal. While Monarch attempted to decipher where Jonah had brought the ORCA, the base detected Godzilla approaching unusually close. Readings of the monster showed his breathing and heart rate were elevated, and he seemed ready to attack the base. Members of Monarch's G-Team manned the base's Maser Turrets and prepared to open fire, but Mark convinced them to stand down and lower the base's shields to signal to Godzilla that they were not a threat. As the shields were lowered, Godzilla could be seen swimming just outside the base, his dorsal fins emitting a periodic blue flash which Graham identified as an intimidation display. Mark approached the window to get a better look, as the glow faded and Godzilla vanished into the blackness. Suddenly, Godzilla charged past the base and swam off. Mark asked to view Godzilla's movement routes, saying that if he left his territory it was because he must have felt threatened. Mark believed this could be because he detected the ORCA. Monarch's course projections showed Godzilla heading to a single location: Antarctica. The members of Monarch boarded the flying command ship the USS Argo and followed Godzilla to Antarctica. Graham explained to Mark that Antarctica was the location of Outpost 32, an off-the-books outpost in which Monarch studied a recently-uncovered specimen which Emma called "Monster Zero," possibly a rival alpha to Godzilla in the ancient past. Godzilla soon vanished from tracking, which Dr. Rick Stanton took to mean he was using passages within the Hollow Earth to navigate underwater more quickly. During a failed attempt in reducing Dr. Russell and her daughter Maddie, in which caused Monster Zero to be released from his icy prison, Godzilla erupted from the ice to challenge him. The Titans charged at each other, with Godzilla trying to grapple with each of the beast's heads. Monster Zero seemed to have the physical advantage over Godzilla, who attempted to fire his atomic breath at his enemy. Instead, the beast's heads simply dodged the blast and countered with a series of gravity beams that knocked Godzilla off the ice shelf. Godzilla got back onto the ice and attempted to reengage, but after being bombarded by missiles from the Argo Monster Zero simply flew away. Monster Zero later vanished within a tropical storm, while Godzilla seemed headed to Isla de Mara, Mexico, the site of Outpost 56. Emma had actually sided with Jonah from the start to unleash the Titans in an attempt to "restore balance" to the world, and her next target was the Titan in Outpost 56, Rodan. Monster Zero arrived over the waters near the island within the tropical storm and defeated Rodan in an aerial clash, only for Godzilla to leap from the ocean and drag him underwater. Godzilla had the upper hand below the waves, tearing off one of Monster Zero's heads, but the U.S.military attempted to kill both Titans with the experimental Oxygen Destroyer missile. When the warhead impacted, it produced a huge green explosion that sent Godzilla sinking to the bottom of the sea, his vital signs dropping until he was pronounced dead by Stanton. Monster Zero, however, was unharmed by the blast and promptly regenerated his severed head before unleashing all of the Titans around the world. Monarch's Dr. Ilene Chen concluded that the creature was not part of the natural order like Godzilla, but was rather an alien organism that came to Earth aiming to bend its ecosystem to his will. Ancient accounts corroborated that he had battled Godzilla in the past, and referred to him as "Ghidorah, the One Who is Many." While Titans around the world bowed to Ghidorah's will, Mothra did not and upon emerging from her cocoon made her way to Castle Bravo. Monarch analyzed the sonar she emitted and found that Godzilla was responding to her. Realizing Godzilla was still alive, Serizawa, Stanton, Chen, and Mark followed Mothra to Godzilla's location in a submarine, which was pulled deeper underwater by a sudden whirlpool. They discovered that this whirlpool led to the Hollow Earth, where they came upon the sunken ruins of an ancient city. Adorning its walls were murals depicting humans worshiping Godzilla. The submarine located Godzilla laying on a giant altar within a nearby underwater air pocket, which contained molten lava flows and extremely high radiation levels. This chamber was Godzilla's lair, and where he went to continuously feed on radiation, allowing him to continuously evolve and survive for an incredibly long time. While the radiation would allow Godzilla to recover from the Oxygen Destroyer, it wouldn't do it fast enough for Godzilla to stop Ghidorah. Unfortunately, the submarine's firing systems had been damaged, meaning it could not fire one of its nuclear torpedoes at Godzilla in order to speed up the process. Furthermoroe, no one would be able to survive the lethal heat and radiation within the chamber if they armed the warhead manually. Serizawa declared that he would sacrifice himself to do this task, and donned a radiation suit which would protect him long enough to arm the warhead. Serizawa departed in a smaller submarine which surfaced in Godzilla's lair. He brought the warhead to the altar and armed it. As the timer counted down, Serizawa removed his helmet and approached Godzilla, who opened his eyes and seemed to notice him. Serizawa placed his hand on Godzilla's face and said "Goodbye, old friend" just before the warhead detonated. The explosion obliterated the sunken city and propelled the main submarine to the surface. Chen and Mark went above deck to see if Serizawa had succeeded, and witnessed Godzilla emerge from a whirlpool, completely rejuvenated. Godzilla fired his atomic breath into the sky, then turned his attention to the nearby humans. Godzilla leaned forward and locked eyes with Mark before turning around and making his way to Boston, where Madison had activated the ORCA after stealing it from her mother and Jonah. Ghidorah, detecting the ORCA, had landed in Boston and begun to menace Madison. Just before he could kill her with his gravity beams, he was struck and knocked off his feet by a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla came ashore in Boston accompanied by a full military escort, ready for a final battle with his ancient nemesis. Godzilla and Ghidorah charged at each other and began fighting. Stanton observed that the radiation Godzilla absorbed from the blast had begun to reach critical levels, meaning that he would explode like an atomic bomb in 12 minutes. Two Ospreys were deployed from the Argo to try and locate Madison and the ORCA while Godzilla and Ghidorah clashed. Ghidorah used his heads to restrain Godzilla and pin him to the ground, but Godzilla forced him off with his atomic breath. As the monsters' battle continued, Mothra arrived and pinned Ghidorah's heads against a nearby building with her silk. Godzilla lunged at Ghidorah and tackled him through the building. As Godzilla prepared to attack his fallen enemy, Ghidorah called for Rodan to intercept Mothra and take her out of the fight. While Mothra and Rodan dueled in the sky, Godzilla and Ghidorah continued their struggle. Ghidorah bit down on a nearby power substation and absorbed the electricity, projecting it from his wings in an attack that temporarily stunned Godzilla. Ghidorah leaped at Godzilla and grabbed him with his claws before lifting him into the air. Ghidorah wrapped his middle neck around Godzilla's throat and strangled him until he went limp, then flew above the clouds before releasing Godzilla. Godzilla plummeted back to the ground, producing a blue explosion upon striking it. With Godzilla immobilized, Ghidorah landed in front of him and prepared to finish him. However, the wounded Mothra crawled weakly onto Godzilla's body and shielded him from Ghidorah. She then flew directly at Ghidorah, who vaporized her with his gravity beams. Mothra's energy flowed into Godzilla, causing his skin to form glowing red cracks. Ghidorah bit down on Godzilla and lifted him, draining his atomic energy through his bite. However, Emma and Mark were able to reactivate the ORCA and draw Ghidorah away from Godzilla. Ghidorah pursued the ORCA, which Emma transported in a jeep, finally destroying the vehicle with his gravity beams. As Emma lay dying on the ground, she looked up at Ghidorah and defiantly declared "Long live the king." Ghidorah noticed something behind him, and turned to see Godzilla approaching, now covered in glowing bright orange patterns and emitting heat that melted everything around him. Godzilla's dorsal fins sparked and glowed before he launched forward a nuclear pulse shaped like Mothra's wings and making the sound of her roar. This pulse incinerated the flesh of Ghidorah's wings as he tried to shield his heads from the blast. Wounded, Ghidorah countered with his gravity beams which seemed to not even affect Godzilla. Godzilla emitted a second nuclear pulse which disintegrated Ghidorah's left and right heads. Ghidorah fell to the ground as Godzilla stomped on his chest just before the nuclear energy inside of him exploded. Boston was consumed by a fiery explosion, and when the smoke cleared neither monster was visible. After a few moments, Ghidorah's burned head emerged from the rubble, followed by Godzilla, who was carrying the severed head in his mouth. Godzilla fired his atomic breath, which incinerated the head until it was nothing but ash. While victorious over Ghidorah, Godzilla was soon confronted by the other Titans Ghidorah had awakened: Methuselah, Behemoth, Scylla, and another MUTO. Rodan, having survived being impaled by Mothra's stinger earlier, approached Godzilla and roared angrily. Godzilla met his gaze, and Rodan promptly backed down and submitted to Godzilla. The other Titans each followed suit, all "bowing" to the new King of the Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Friends Category:Kings Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Guests